Duncan
Duncan is the number 6 engine on the Skarloey Railway. Bio Duncan was built sometime prior to 1958 and worked in a factory in Scotland, which Peter Sam claims where he got his foul mouth from. He arrived on Sodor in 1958 as a spare engine after Peter Sam's accident with trucks. He was very rude, especially to Rusty, and also reckless. He would sway from side to side on the tracks, which his driver called "Rock 'n' Roll". First, he got stuck in a tunnel but still was careless. Next, he came off the rails from Rock 'n' Rolling and Rusty helped him back to the shed. Duncan never swayed from side to side again and made an alliance with Rusty, although he has broken it on several occasions, especially in 2002-3 (Seasons 6 and 7). During the unusual hot weather in August 2013, Duncan, by no surprise, was always in a bad mood. After Sir Handel crashed into him, Duncan tried to find the source of the accident so he could take his anger out. The source turned out to be Bulgy, and along with Peter Sam and Sir Handel, they had a war with him. This ended when Duncan ran into Bulgy, pushing him into a shop and setting it on fire. As punishment, Duncan was sent to work at the slate quarries with Bertram for a while, a job he absolutely loathes. Trainz Models The classic 2006 model of Duncan by SI3D was used until The Search for Smudger. From then onwards,the 2012 model is used with the 2006 one used for shots that include other 2006 models. Basis Duncan is based on the locomotive "Douglas" from the Tallylyn Railway in Wales. Personality Duncan does not usually truly mean harm, but is extremely irritable and prone to complaining. He gets grumpy often and can take it out on the other engines as well as passengers. Duncan can also be very selfish, which was seen especially during the fourth season of the TV series. However, he did try to please a grumpy passenger in the eighteenth series, something that one would not usually expect from Duncan. Apparently, Duncan uses foul language quite often, though nothing obscene has ever really been heard. He can also be prejudice, especially to diesels. At first, he disrespected Rusty because of this. But if one were to find Duncan in a good mood, he could really be quite friendly. Appearances Season 1 * Gordon Goes Swimming (part 1 only) * The Blame Game * Attack of the Railway Pirates Season 2 * The Eyes Season 3 * Duke's Reunion (cameo) Season 4 * Steaming Sausage Specials * How the Diesel Stole Christmas * The Search for Smudger TV Appearances Duncan first properly appeared in the Season 4 episode Home at Last. (He made a cameos in Bulldog and Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady, which were goofs). He then appeared every season since except the eighth until the thirteenth, like the other main narrow gauge engines. But unlike the others, he did not reappear in Season 16 (he was mentioned, however). He remained absent until the eighteenth season episode Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger. He also appeared in the special The Great Discovery. He is voiced by Tom Stourton. According to the Thomas Wiki, the reason Duncan didn't reappear until the eighteenth season was because his basis, Douglas, was being repaired at the time staff from Nitrogen Studios went to visit the Talyllyn Railway to take measurements for the CGI models. Category:Yellow Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Narrow Gauge Engines Category:Characters Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Skarloey Railway